So It's This In The End?
by Kazukie
Summary: One shot! Trunks comes back from the past, only to find that everything and everyone has been killed. Warning: Suicide (I suck at summaries)


**...In The End...**

This is a story that I wrote out of bordem and depression. To get the last part, remember: In The End (as shone above) Warnings: Suicide, language

This story is in Trunks' POV and to some of you, it may be considered a song-fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall Z or any of its characters, they are all Akira Toriyama's. I don't own Linkin Park or any of their songs. ((though I will own a cd soon))

Takes place after Trunks goes back in time and the androids destroy everything and everyone that Trunks knows and loves dearly.

**So It's This In The End?**

_"Bye Trunks! Have a safe trip!" My mother from the past called to me as I hopped into the Time Machine._

_"Don't worry Mom. I will!" I waved to everyone as the time machine parted from the past and headed back to the future where I found the world totally dismantled._

_**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**_

When the time machine landed back in my time, my whole body tensed up. There was absolutely nothing left of West City except for total destruction and rubble.

The door of the time machine opened and I had walked out of it. There was no sign of life anywhere to be seen. I pressed the button on the side of the time machine and it turned back into a capsule.

I stared around at the once familiar city and saw dead corpses everywhere. 'What a horrible way to die...' I thought to myself.

"Tisk tisk. Pathetic human."

I turned my head to see android 17 standing with his sister, android 18. They were both shaking their heads in a disapproving manner.

_**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

"What are you doing here human? I thought you died. We haven't seen you in months, have we 18?" Android 18 shook her head no.

Immediately, I went Saiyan, which would probably be my biggest mistake yet. They charged at me and sent me flying.

"Damn, that hurt..." I got up and got into fighting stance. "Human's got some spunk, eh 18?" 17 said as he laughed at my foolish-ness.

"Why do you guys have to destroy everything? Why can't you just leave it peaceful like it was?" I asked, trying to find a chance to attack them.

"What's it to you, half Saiyan? We are in control now!" 18 came charging at me, and hit me with an iron fist.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
**_

I flew away, hoping that I could get them far away from the defenceless people that may be still alive.

"Trying to save the people, weakling? Think again!" The androids turned around and started to blow everything up.

I could only stare at the destruction that is happening. I couldn't take the stress anymore. I couldn't hold the guilt of the world's death.

'Goku and everyone was counting on me... why couldn't I at lease avenge them? How could I be so stupid...!' I thought to myself as the tears started streaming down my face.

The city was in flames, so I decided to land there. Of course, the androids followed me. I ran into the closest standing building and ran into a room and locked the door.

**_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_**

As I stood there leaning against the door, I thought of something I could do.

'I can't just kill myself and let the androids take Earth, but there is no way inhell I could defeat them...' As fast as I was thinking, I was getting beat on.

"Come on bastard. You know you can't win. Not now, not ever." Android 17 had and evil look on his face that sent chills up my spine.

18 grabbed my neck and looked at me. "Hmph. How could Bulma ever be proud of a loser like you?"

'She's right,' I thought to myself as 18 threw me out the window and onto the cement. 'She's right. I am a loser...'

__

**_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again_**

As I landed on the hard, cold cement, my head cracked open. I stream of blood was mixing with the tears coming down my bruised face.

17 came and kicked me in the gut, and I coughed up blood. "You're no fun anymore, saiyan. I think we should get rid of you."

18 held my face in her hand before forming a ki blast and hitting me with it. My eyes widened with fear, knowing that this could be my last moments to live.

I closed my eyes tightly and hoped for a miracle, then remembered that I had my sword strapped to my back.

My hand flew back and reached the sword handle. I thrust it at 18, hoping I would hit her, and I did.

_**I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

18 screamed in shock asI cut her arm off. I smirked to myself, knowing that I had found their weakness. I slowly stood up and faced them.

The androids stepped back ever so slightly, but enough to still make themselves vunerable for me to attack.

As the burning buildings crumbled, a chunk happened to land behind the androids, causing them to turn around.

I took this as a time to attack, so I stabbed each of them several times, praying that I hit the main control server.

After making sure that they were gone, I put my sword back and flew away, looking for a quiet and peaceful spot.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean**_

As I flew away from all of the destruction and past memories, I thought about everything that my friends and family had told me.

_"Trunks! Make me proud!" My mother said before I left for my past voyage. "I'll try mom!" I said as tears were welling up in my mothers eyes._

And what my mother in the past had said, _"Bye Trunks! Have a safe trip!" _and I didn't. I had failed everyone miserably.

My father, Vegeta, kept telling me to have pride, but not to much over-confidence. I never understood that until now.

I was over-confident in myself, thinking that it would be a sinch, and I had my pride tucked deep inside my mind. My father would be so disappointed in me.

_**I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

Even though I had killed the androids for killing Gohan, I still didn't feel like I had achieved a thing. It only felt worse.

I came across a clearing by a water fall, the same place that Piccolo used to meditate when he was still alive.

I landed on the rock that he always sat on, and thought of when Gohan told me stories about him being Piccolo's student.

The blood from my head was still mixing with my tears, making me see everything blurry and bloody.

I sighed as I sat down on the rock and tried to remember how all of this happened.

_**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends**_

It was getting very late, the sun was setting. I got off of the rock and stretched a bit.

I looked around again, trying to get my mind to say, 'Things may be tough now, but they will get better.', but it never worked.

I kept thinking to what 18 had said, that I'm a loser and my mother could never be proud of me.

And I agreed with her. I must be a loser to agree with that wench. I just wishthat I could change what happened to all of the innocent people that died at the mercy of those two.

The heavy tears were falling to the ground, making tiny bloody tear drops. I collapsed on my knees and sobbed into my hands.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean**_

Just then, and idea burst through my mind and body. 'Since the Androids are defeated, and the world is onepile of trash, what is the point of living?'

I took off my sword and coat. Iput my coat against thegiantrock.Life just isn't what I want right now, and I now that it will never get better.

I walked back to my sword and pulled it out of the holder. I looked into the blade and saw my face for the first time in a while.

Blood was all over my face, tears pouring out of my eyes. "Forgive me, mother, father, and everyone. And thank you for giving me the strength to defeat the androids..."

And with that, I leaned against the rock, and stabbed myself in the heart so the sword would go through me and pin me to the rock. My life was finally over, and I was finally free from all of my troubles...

_**I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm Breaking the habit tonight**_

**...It all comes down to this...**


End file.
